One Shot Marraige
by Mizuki Inuzuka
Summary: Ino Kiba forced marraige or real love?


Chapter 1

"_WHAT?!!!" _screamed Ino when her father told her, "_THERE IS NO WAY THAT I'M MARRYING THAT MUTT!!!_"

"His mum and your mum agreed to it before you two were born!" he thundered, "I won't force you but I'll be damned if you don't! I made a promise to your dead mother."

"Oh." said Ino calming down, "I see. Well, in that case, okay. I'll do it. I'll marry the dog but don't you count on having any grandchildren or anything."

"_YOU CAN'T BE REAL! YOU PROMISED A DEAD WOMAN THAT I'LL MARRY HER DAUGHTER?!!! I CAN'T MARRY THAT BITCH!!!_" ranted Kiba to his mother.

"Oh yes you can and you would!" said his mother sternly, "If you don't, I'll personally murder you."

"Fine! I'll marry her! But only 'cause I don't wanna die so young."

"Good. Everything's ready for tomorrow."

"_Tomorrow?!!!_ You didn't tell me it was tomorrow! I need more time!"

"For what? You certainly don't need any more time!"

"What about my bachelor party?"

"You're not gonna have one."

"You really can't wait to have grans can you? Well, unfortunately for you, you won't."

"We'll see about that."

They had a simple wedding with the usual vows since they weren't too enthusiastic about getting married, especially to each other. They had grown up hating each other so much. Many of their friends attended but some were on missions.

Ino's father kicked her into Kiba's apartment as a special request of Kiba's mum.

She carried most of her stuff and started packing really early. By lunch time, she was done.

She went to the kitchen to start cooking but was surprised that Kiba had already cooked.

"Thanks Kiba." she said, touched by his thoughtfulness.

"I was hungry!" he said, trying to deny his consideration.

"Thanks anyways. I don't think I'd have been able to after all that emptying."

He didn't answer and they sat down to eat. She was astonished to find out that Kiba was good in the kitchen.

"Where am I sleeping?" she asked while taking his plate to the sink with hers.

"Wherever you want." he said as she washed the dishes.

She debated whether she should sleep on the couch or the bed. She really wanted the latter but she couldn't kick Kiba out of his own bed. That would be rude. But she didn't want to sleep with him either. The bed was big enough, she decided; she'd only use an end.

She went in the room and arranged the dresser to her liking. Kiba lay on the bed watching. That took until 6pm.

She got her sleeping attire and headed for the bathroom.

When she was finished, she found Kiba sleeping in his boxers. He looked so innocent and sexy. His body was well toned and she melted at the sight of his rippling abs. She decided that he was cuter than Sasuke and that she was lucky to have him. She knew that she would jump him the first time she got the chance.

She lay crouched as far away from him as the bed allowed and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

Kiba woke up in the middle of the night. Ino was as far away from him as possible. He felt a little sad at this. She was the only woman who reacted to him this way. Even Hinata had to sleep in another tent when they went on missions together because she couldn't bear to see him half naked. Some women couldn't keep from jumping him even when he had all his clothes on. At least he had never led them on.

Ino knew when Kiba woke up. He turned slightly to watch her. She desperately wished that he would wake her and fuck the life out of her.

She turned to face him.

"What'd ya want?" she yawned.

"Nothing." he flushed.

"Why're ya starin' at me?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"'Cause I felt to." he retorted.

She looked at him, "Why?"

"I'm not telling."

She rolled over until she was on top him, then she leaned down so that she felt his breath on her face.

"Yes you are. Or I'll do something you won't like." she threatened.

"Fine. Do what you want. I don't care. I'm not telling." he said stubbornly.

She closed the distance between them. He was surprised at first, but then he rolled over so that he was over her.

"So sure I won't like it?" he muttered against her lips which moved with his.

He licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth for him while intensely running her hands over his abs. He found her taste like honey and deepened the kiss. He gasped as her knee rubbed teasingly between his legs. She looked at him innocently as he pulled away to stare at her incredulously.

"Am I dreaming?" he mumbled.

"No," she whispered, "I'm really here. I want this. Please Kiba."

That was all he needed to hear. He resumed their kiss with more passion than before. His hands slid up her nightdress and he groped her C-cup breasts which fit just right in his hands. She gasped in pleasure as he gently rolled her nipples. He tore off her clothes, kissing down her neck. His hand moved down to her most private part and she screamed in pure pleasure as he played with her. His other hand caressed her left breast while his mouth attended to the other. She ripped of his boxers and massaged his length as he bit down on her breast, causing heat to well up in her lower body. His hands went to her sides as her back arched. He didn't want her to cum as yet.

"Fuck me." she gasped, spreading her legs to give him easy access.

"You want me to fuck you?" he teased, "I thought you hated me?"

"Yes. Fuck yes, I fucking want you to fucking take away my fucking virginity." she panted, "I never fucking hated you, just pretended."

"You're a bitch, aren't you? You'll do anything to get me to fuck you senseless, won't you?"

"Yes. I'm your fucking bitch. And I'm in fucking heat. So fuck me and stop fucking mocking me."

"You're my bitch in heat, huh? Sounds good to me."

"Stop fucking taunting me. I can't fucking take it." she cried.

"Aww. C'mon, I'm having a bit a fun. S'not every day I getta do that now, is it?"

She hooked her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, and lined him up with her entrance, pressing herself to him.

"You're a fucking ass. Why won't you fucking fuck me? Don't you fucking love me?" she asked sadly.

"I'll fuck you alright. And I do love you. I never knew you had such a liking to the word fuck." he breathed while his hands gripped her ass.

She pulled his head back to her mouth and kissed him as he thrust hard into her. She screamed as the pain unexpectedly came. He didn't move.

"Don't think about the pain, it'll go away." he whispered to her.

She did as she was told. She thought of how she had fallen for the boy and how she used to pretend that she hated him to cover up the fact that she had liked him. It worked. The pain went as suddenly as it had come. She breathed a sigh of relief and he slowly pulled out before thrusting back in, creating a rhythm. She watched the place where their bodies joined and tentatively thrust her hips to meet his and writhed beneath him. Now he felt his eyes drawn to the same place as hers, and he watched as he slammed himself into her, three times, five times, eight, he felt her muscles tighten around his shaft as her orgasm took her, and with one last thrust he spilled himself inside her.

Kiba stayed there, above her, panting and grinning, he bent down and kissed her, long and hard. Ino looked up at him and smiled demurely, looking more like an angel then the naughty sex kitten that had just screwed him senseless and Kiba couldn't stop staring at her.

"You... are... so... damn... sexy." she breathed heavily.

"Wanna go again? You have no idea of how alluring you are right now. I can hardly keep myself from having my way with you."

"I… I don't know. It hurts a bit, you know, since it's my first time."

"I'm sorry, Ino. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. It happens to all girls."

"Later then." he said before getting her into a comfortable position and they both fell asleep.

Ino woke the next morning feeling a little sore, but not all over. It was mostly just between her thighs, in her belly and her lower back that ached. Not to mention the fact that a headache was threatening to rear its ugly head on her. Gingerly she rolled over, coming face to face with her new husband. Kiba was fast asleep, and she took this opportunity to study him in this unguarded moment.

He really was handsome, she thought, and all of his training definitely served to enhance that, if the firm muscles she'd felt the night before were anything to go by. She supposed she was lucky that her mother had promised her to Kiba, and not some other man. Her new husband stirred slightly in his sleep and she watched, fascinated, as his eyes slowly opened and met hers. The smile he gave her almost melted her soul, and she smiled shyly back.

"Good morning," he greeted her, leaning forward to kiss her lips lightly. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Alright, I guess," she told him.

She was still quite sore, but it was already fading a bit, along with her headache. Kiba pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said.

"It's ok," Ino told him. "It was my first time, so I guess it's only natural I would feel sore."

He kissed her lips lightly once more, but when he tried to pull away, she wouldn't let him, and held him in a kiss that he deepened a moment later. She ran her hands over his firm chest and when he moved himself on top of her, she parted beneath him instinctively. He pulled back from her and looked at her quizzically.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"I'm sure," she told him, and that was all he needed to continue.

He lowered his mouth to hers again, this time ravishing her so thoroughly that it took her breath away, literally. The kiss lasted until neither of them could take not breathing any longer. As soon as she responded he pushed her back against the pillows and lowered himself onto her. He ravaged her mouth with his and roved his hands along her body as her hands came up to thread through his hair. She moaned against his mouth as he cupped one of her breasts, giving it a light squeeze.

She gasped as his bare chest made contact with hers. The feeling of her breasts against his chest almost drove him wild, but he kept a firm grip on his control. Now was not the time to lose it, not yet. Lightly he trailed kisses along her throat, moving lower and lower.

Ino gasped as Kiba's lips made contact with her cunt and she cried out in uncontrollable ecstasy as his tongue dipped in, flicking through her like a wildfire. Her back arched off the bed as he tormented that spot until she could no longer hold it back and released her bliss. He licked her clean then pressed himself against her, causing her to moan. As she lay there, recovering, he placed himself at her entrance, slipping inside her smoothly as she raised her hips to meet him. Setting a steady pace, he rocked against her, trying to be as gentle as he could as pressure began to build up in her once more. She moaned, sighed and gasped as they moved, her hands coming up to run over his smooth back. As the pressure increased, so too did their speed as he began to thrust harder and faster until neither of them could take it anymore and they came, with him finishing only moments after her.

_Knock, knock._

Naruto called Kiba over and over until finally, a disheveled Kiba in only his boxers answered the door.

"Man, what took you so long?" complained Naruto walking inside.

"I was… um… busy." he admitted sheepishly.

"Doing what, man? Fucking a bitch? Or was it Ino?" he teased and was surprised to find Kiba blushing.

"Um… well, you see… I… er…"

"You did it with _her_? Dude you hated that chick since we were in kindergarten!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I never hated her! I just pretended. Do you honestly think I'd marry someone I hated?"

"You're _married_?"

"Well, yeah. Um… I guess… you didn't hear?"

"Obviously."

"We got married yesterday dude. You were on a mission, right?"

"Yeah but Sakura didn't tell me a thing."

"Oh… so… um… what did you come for anyway?"

"I came to invite you to my wedding. Hanabi and I are… well… we were promised to each other before we were born and we didn't know until Hiashi walked in on us." Naruto blushed.

"Oh. I see. When is it?"

"Next month. The 25th."

"Okay. Hopefully I'll be there."

"Hopefully?"

"Yeah. You know, in case I get any missions."

"Oh, okay. Bye then." he said, getting up and leaving.

Kiba returned to the room where Ino was smirking on the bed.

"I guess you heard then." said Kiba.

"Yeah. Do you know what they were _doing_ when Hiashi walked in on them?"

"No, but I think I can guess."


End file.
